


cat and mouse

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Cat and mouse, Johnjae edition. Who dominates whom here?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52
Collections: Anonymous





	cat and mouse

Jaehyun kicked Johnny in the leg. The older one didn't even flinch, just grinned and straight out ignored him. _Prick._

After three minutes or so and another six kicks or so, Johnny finally turned to him, cocked a brow and Jaehyun knew exactly what his secret lover - _or not-so-secret, since Yuta had walked in on Johnny fucking Jaehyun on top of the working wasching machine, because Johnny had been so fucking desperate and horny that he had forgotten to lock the door_ \- was thinking right now. 

And Jaehyun was neither amused nor entertained by this bratty man’s attitude. Not. At all. Not after what Johnny had done to him on their drive to the restaurant where they were having dinner and drinks with their friends right now. Not with Johnny stroking his clothed cock hidden under his jacket the whole thirty minutes while he had to listen to Taeyong next to him talking about his new song and Yuta, grinning at Jaehyun wincing when Johnny had pressed down on his cock. Hard. 

Johnny wanted to be punished. Jaehyun would grant him his wish later. 

Jaehyuns phone buzzed.

\- _you’re staring_

Jaehyun's left brow twitched in annoyance. 

\- _I apologize. Can’t afford your dirty hand on my dick a second time today._

Johnny’s grin broadened. Yuta skeptically glanced back and forth between the two of them. Johnny, sitting opposite Jaehyun, just chuckled, bit his lower lip and gave Yuta a nudge. His eyes sparkled. "Do you have something to say?"

Yuta shrugged and brought his cocktail to his lips, took a sip. "Please don't touch me, thank you."

"Oh." Johnny leaned in , arms crossed. "Why is that?"

Yuta snorted. "Yes, Jaehyun, why is that? Tell me. Evidence secured yet?"

"What the hell ... Yuta!" Johnny alternated between excitement at how brazen their friend was and absolute bafflement. Something you didn't often see from Johnny. 

Jaehyun flushed a deep red and bit the inside of his cheek. Shame and anger were a shitty mix. "Oh, fuck you, Johnny Suh." he muttered under his breath. " And you too Yuta," he added as Yuta laughed out loud, drawing everyone's attention. 

"What's so funny?" asked Taeyong, and Yuta grinned like the devil himself. 

"Jaehyun was just about to explain," Yuta said. He loved to create chaos. Jaehyun would love to rip his head off right now. 

"Oh, yeah?" Taeyong looked confused. "Okay, I'm curious."

Johnny propped his head up in his hands and hummed softly, looking at Jaehyun in anticipation, the corners of his mouth twitching in amusement. 

"There's nothing to tell." Jaehyun considered this whole situation so incredibly funny that he wordlessly grabbed his phone and dashed to the bathroom.  
He stepped into the room and leaned against the door. Inhaled. Exhaled. Cursed the blond, tall man who knew perfectly well how to have his way with Jaehyun. What buttons he had to push to make Jaehyun angry. Jaehyun never got angry. And yet, Johnny always managed to make him so furious that that anger mixed with desire and an explosive sexual tension built up between them. Which then went off like a bomb. What was it this guy had figured out about him that he could play him like that?

Another message.

\- _what, you're giving up? how boring, always thought you had more backbone. disappointing. so lame jae. no good boy for your hyung. love you tho <3_

Oh, fuck this guy. Jaehyun cursed a second time into the empty room, splashed some cold water into his face and glanced up at his reflection. He looked so wasted. And the others had seen him like that? God, he never wanted to leave this damn bathroom ever again.

To make his wish come true, Johnny was ready to help right away. Only five minutes later he entered the room. He stopped, crossed his arms, and looked Jaehyun up and down, as if he couldn't decide what part of him he wanted to devour first. Gaze like a predator. Muscular arms tensed. 

Jaehyun looked at him. "I know what you're going to ask, and my answer is no."

Johnny tilted his head, pursed his lips. "Don't bother, I just wanted to ask you how it feels when your boxers are all wet and sticky."

Jaehyun stepped close to him and grabbed him by the collar until their noses touched. "You will pay for this." Johnny's arrogant, confident gaze pierced him, but Jaehyun didn't care. "That was a shitty move, Johnny."

"Oh, I am so so sorry miss you-are-such-pervert-and-i-am-such-an-innocent-maiden." He snorted. "Didn't see you stopping me though. So, tell me. Who's the real pervert here?" Johnny breathed against his lips. Jaehyun shuddered. "You let it happen. You liked it. Liked being watched while I touched you." He put his hands on Jaehyun's back and slid them down until he cupped the latter's ass and nuzzled the crook of his neck. "The look on your face when you tried not to moan in front of Taeyong was so," Johnny squeezed Jaehyun’s ass cheeks hard, fingers clawing into skin and muscle, and Jaehyun jerked against Johnny's firm body, whimpering, " _so hot_. Good boy. You were such a good boy." Johnny sucked on Jaehyun's neck. "Such a good slut for me. I could fuck the hell out of you. Right here, right now, hard and fast."

Jaehyun bit hard on Johnny's bottom lip and pushed him off and Johnny’s back hit the wall. Johnny gave a low curse and ran the back of his hand over his mouth. Froze as he saw the blood on his skin. "What the _fuck_." He stared at Jaehyun with big eyes. "You’re _serious_." 

"I told you that there will be a punishment." Jaehyun walked over to him and pressed his knee hard against Johnny's crotch. The taller man flinched and wanted to grab Jaehyun's hips, but the other one was faster. The next moment, Jaehyun’s hands closed around Johnny’s wrists and pinned them above his head. 

"So ...how about switching roles?"

"What?" Johnny blinked at him, puzzled. "Here, now?"

"And hard and fast," Jaehyun deadpanned. "Oh, don't give me that look. A minute ago you were complaining about how lame I was." Jaehyun pressed himself closer to Johnny, slowly started grinding his hips at a steady pace.

"You're not going to top me, if that’s what you’re trying to say," Johnny growled. "Out of the question."

Jaehyun laughed. "What, afraid to experience what it feels like to have someone's finger up your ass? It’s thrilling." He grabbed Johnny's chin and lifted it up, planting a kiss onto the sensitive spot where the latter’s heart was pulsing rapidly under the skin. Johnny squirmed in his grip. "Shy?" Jaehyun’s tongue glided over Johnny's plush bottom lip, leaving it wet and messy and slippery. He wanted to see Johnny break.

"I prefer to remain a virgin." Johnny held onto Jaehyun’s hips, stopping the grinding before he could lose his mind. 

"There might be another option." Jaehyun kissed his way down his neck until he was sucking on Johnny's collarbone, leaving his mark.

"What would that be?"

"On your knees." Jaehyun pointed down.

Johnny's head jerked back. "What? No! I don't want to," he huffs. "The floor is hard and cold. Jaehyun..."

"I said _on your knees_." Jaehyun fisted Johnny's hair and pushed him down. Johnny had to bend over, head pressed against Jaehyun’s abs and had to grab Jaehyun’s biceps to stabilize himself. The sticky heat radiating from Jaehyun’s hardening cock beneath his chin warmed his lips and spit pooled in his mouth. Johnny swallowed, wetted his lips, and could already taste Jaehyun’s sweet precum on his tongue.

"Babe, I really don't know if tha-'' Johnny wiped his bloody lip and Jaehhyun’s grip in his hair tightened painfully. He winced and felt tears coming to his eyes. God, Jaehyun was treating him so rough. He had pushed him too much. "Okay, okay, fine.. A blowjob and we're even?" Jaehyun responded by wordlessly pushing him further down to his cock. Johnny's cheek grazed along the full length of the throbbing bulge and dug his fingers deep into the thighs of his dongsaeng to not just faceplant and humiliate himself. " _Fuck_ , please, I don't wanna wake up bald just because you have some anger issues."

"Then give me a good one. Swallow me whole." Johnny's resistance slowly melted under his hand. Jaehyun pushed Johnny's head back and the latter looked up with a hiss, biting off a curse. Smirking, Jaehyun took Johnny's lips in a flash and licked into the latters mouth until his lips were swollen, until drops of spit dripped down from Johnny's chin, until his face flushed in a deep, pretty red. "Oh wow, you look at me like I’ve already fucked you three times." Johnny glared at him and Jaehyun loosened his grip for a second to pat his hyungs head. "Time to show me what else that useless mouth of yours can do to me."

"Such a sassy princess I've got myself. Wanna show you off to the fans," Johnny said, "so pretty, so messy and so, so needy.”

"Wish the fans knew that the guy they stan had the audacity to touch his friend's dick in public."

"Whoops, minor accident, my hand slipped." Johnny chuckled. "Don't be mad baby, okay? Don't arrest me officer, I'm not into handcuffs. Not my kind of kink, really, but maybe we–” His mouth was shut up as Jaehyun shoved two fingers into it and pushed his tongue down.

"Choke on your bullshit." An icy scowl. An order.

Johnny spat out the fingers, which then traced his kiss-swollen lips, smearing the thick fluid across Johnny's cheeks before dropping off. 

"I'm afraid I'm about to choke on something else." He pulled out Jaehyun’s hard cock from the latter's jeans, poked it with a finger and smiled with mischievous angel eyes. "On this captured beauty maybe? Can I get it for free?"

He weighed the heavy thing in his hand, grinned, and sucked on the tip. "Fate has blessed you well. Many thanks," he said, giving the shaft a light flick, lips forming a pleased O as Jaehyun's cock jumped right in front of his eyes. Jaehyun groaned, threw his head back and leaned against the wall. Steadying himself, he grabbed a handful of Johnny's hair, creating a beautiful mess. Their gazes met as Johnny looked up, brushed a strand behind his ear and sank down and swallowed the length just as Jaehyun had told him to. But before he could take the whole length in, the tip knocked against the walls of his throat and he had to gag. His mouth was completely stuffed with Jaehyun’s growing cock and felt the strong veins pulsing against his tongue and lips.

"Deeper."

Johnny shook his head and Jaehyun just thrusted into Johnny's mouth so the older one choked, gagged and jerked back, Jaehyun's cock slipping out of his mouth.

"Oh, _fuck you_!" he hissed, but Jaehyun did not let him finish.

"Take a taste of your own medicine."

Suddenly the door flew open and Yuta walked in.

"Oh fuck, my eyes, fuck, Jaehyun! God, what did I do to deserve this," he shouted and threw his hands into the air.

Suddenly the door flew closed and Yuta walked out.

Jaehyun just stood and shrugged, unperturbed, but the corners of his mouth twitched.

Johnny slowly backed off, Jaehyun’s cock jumping out of his mouth as his lips released the tip, and shot him a dark glare. A deep flush was spreading across his cheeks. He sloppily wiped all the slick spit off his mouth and stood up.

"You asshole didn't lock the door." 

Jaehyun snorted. "Reminds you of something, doesn't it?" He frowned as he missed the heat of Johnny's mouth surrounding his cock. For a moment, he wondered how warm it must feel inside another explicit spot of Johnny's body. He wanted to find out. Got curious. Wanted to see this huge, muscular frame squirming unter him. "I texted Yuta to get here, told him I needed help." He leaned in and kissed an angrily twitching muscle on Johnny's jaw. Glanced up. "And he did as he was told," he whispered.

"You played me dirty," Johnny closed his hand around Jaehyun’s throat and the latter lifted his chin, baring more of the vulnerable skin to him, smirking, hand gripping Johnny's wrist until his knuckles turned white. It would leave some beautiful red and blue bruises on the older one’s skin for everyone to see. Jaehyun wasn't one to be dominated. But neither was Johnny. Cat and mouse.

"We're even," Jaehyun said. "Now jerk me off so that I can enjoy the silence for once."


End file.
